Lights Out
by Dajypop
Summary: Part of the Corporate Behaviors series. Vieri was raised in a cold manner. Because of this, he has a very odd reaction to PDA. Mpreg Warning.


**Title:** Corporate Behaviors  
><strong>Author:<strong> Daisy  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Assassin's Creed  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Modern AU - New York City; Corporate AU  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Federico Auditore/Vieri De Pazzi, Ezio Auditore/Leonardo Da Vinci, Desmond Miles/Shaun Hastings, Giovanni Auditore/Lorenzo De Medici/Maria Auditore, One-Sided Petruccio Auditore/Gian 'Salai' Guocomo  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Chapters:<strong> 1/25  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 825  
><strong>Type of Work:<strong> Chapter Story, Main Story of the Corporate Behaviors Series  
><strong>Status:<strong> Incomplete  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Gay bar, yaoi/slash/gayness, improper use of office equipment, drama, angst, fluff, smut, porn with plot, Mpreg  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything  
><strong>Summary:<strong> There had been few times in their lives that Vieri and Federico had met, but the most recent brush with fate seems to be injuring both family businesses.

**AN:** Between DoubleLeaf/SayNoMore's work and Placebo, I had to write something. xD I hope that this turns out okay. ouo;;; If not, I probably won't post it, and you probably won't know. So ha. At any rate, it's turning into a weird AU series, so we'll see where this goes.

**Chapter One: The First Day Of The Rest Of Your Life******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Vieri De Pazzi never understood why the tall glass building had to house the meeting room on the 60th floor. While he was usually fine with two to three story houses, being so high up above the busy New York streets made him nervous. Breaching the board room's glass doors, the sleek metal of the handle beneath his warm palm making him shiver. The room itself was filled with modern furniture, smooth glass-top tables and seamless contours for chairs, in blacks, grays and whites to offset the deep navy of the floor. The white-washed walls and white and gray speckled ceiling tiles made him feel like he was in a hospital, and the strangely clean scent of disinfectant seemed so prevalent that his lungs burned with every breath.

"Vieri, my son," Francesco finally spoke from beside him, startling him slightly out of his numb state, "The Auditores will arrive any moment, now," (_More like any century with __**those**__ elevators_, Vieri couldn't help but think dismally), "And we must have you looking presentable. They are our largest competitors, and should we manage a deal with them, they will be our greatest allies"

Not to say that he didn't _feel_ presentable. His hair, hanging drably past his chin and nearly to his shoulders, was kept in pristine placement with hairspray, and his clothes were just classy enough to be considered good for such a Godsend of a meeting. A navy cardigan buttoned low over a white turtleneck, a pale, powder blue blazer buttoned once in the middle over that, and a pair of slacks on his legs completed his look with a soft tan belt and matching loafers, navy socks. He thought he looked good, even if his father often chastised him for dressing too 'flamboyantly'.

In the De Pazzi heir's opinion, his father's look was far more washed up than his; the long, wispy dark hair pulled back into a neat ponytail at the base of his skull, the rather full beard of coarse, dark hair, and then typical black suit jacket over a white and black pinstripe vest (with golden embellishments), the pants that matched and the white shirt trying so hard not to stick out too much beneath it all. It was all so old-fashioned, something his grandfather would have (and probably had) worn, and no matter how the youngest tried to push for change in the fashion department, nobody deferred to him because of his meager age.

Even still, Francesco ceaselessly plucked at his son's clothes and hair, pinning some behind his ear with a bobby pin before sighing as the bell for the elevator rang.

"Father, are you certain that this is necessary? If they are such huge rivals, why should we merge with them?" Federico tried desperately to keep his thoughts straight as the doors to the elevator opened and he tried to sloppily pocket his notes. The front of his dark red slacks clung tight enough to show the memo book he kept there, and something a bit larger that he still tried in vain to hide discreetly. The red velvet and silk vest over the mostly-open white button-up was all dolled up with various swirling patterns, rimmed with gold and belted around the middle. His hair was meticulously brushed into a certain, handsome pattern, and his small amount of facial hair had been groomed until he looked as good as his father deemed while still keeping to his personal style.

It was Giovanni, however, that really seemed to have the high-class look to him. A black, form-fitting suit with a red velvet interior and matching tie nearly clung to his well-aged body, even with the leather gloves he'd taken to wearing when working. Shoes matching in a brilliant black, he strode down the hall with all of the pride of an Auditore, with his eldest son trailing behind him and trying to emulate his father's prowess for the job.

As the doors opened again, both boys seemed to have their heads down as their fathers shared strong handshakes, and urged the same of their respective sons. When familiar skin touched, both young men's eyes shot up and locked, and all introductions and niceties fell on deaf ears.

_It's him…_ Federico thought, shocked as he didn't seem ready to relinquish the younger's hand. _He looked so cute when he was asleep…_ Vieri looked downright _nauseated_, now. Cheeks flushes red and hands clammy, the elder was tempted to feel his forehead for fever, but thought against it when his father cleared his throat, and the four of them made their way to the table, sitting with far more space between them than necessary.

"You'd think they were children who were still afraid of strangers." Giovanni laughed, trying to make light of the situation, as the younger minds in the room drifted off to the happenings of the night before.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **So, there's chapter one. I'm sure the next chapter will be much longer, though. BD Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
